1. Field of the Invention
The principles of the present disclosure describe a method, computer program and system that uses behavioral biometric algorithms that gather, filter, analyze and distinguish human swipe input sequence behavior from machine behavior. Quantified types of behavior may include, but are not limited to, angle, acceleration, sequence, flight, pressure, quotient, and velocity. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to the detection of human behavior on desktops and hand-held devices such as, but not limited to, smart phones, touch pads and tablets and handheld computers as well as so called transformer devices (tablets with a removable keyboard), to distinguish and avoid any abusive behavior by machines simulating human behavior on such devices. Thus this disclosure describes a method for differentiating between a human user interacting with a system and a machine interacting with the system, based on recognizing typical human-like behavior and/or expected machine-like behavior, in input measured on a keyboard, a mouse and/or other sensory input mechanisms on different devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, distinction between machine behavior, like that of internet-bots, and general human behavior, is accomplished using the higher complexity of human behavior. One such distinction tool, known as captcha, has been well known for several years. “Captcha” is an acronym for “Completely Automated Public Turing test to tell Computers and Humans Apart.” A captcha is a type of challenge-response test used in computing to determine whether or not the user is human. Such a text-based progressive captcha test is disclosed in US Patent application publication number 2009/0113294.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,904,493 describes image-based challenge-response testing, in which the user responds to a test which is formulated to be simple for a human, but difficult for a machine to complete.
However, the main disadvantage of challenge-response tests of these types is the need for a conscious response from the user, which is often boring for the user.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a test for distinguishing machine behavior from general human behavior, without requiring a conscious response from the user, i.e. in the background. Another object of the present invention is to use sensor-data optionally available from the user-device to improve such a test.